The Curtis Brothers
by Helen2492
Summary: Soda thought he was safe. But after he was almost raped by other lads, his confidence has vanished. But the idea's of boy on boy has spread onto someone elses mind... Someone in the gang... Slash rape and then Slash again.
1. On your own

_I do not own any of the characters or part of the storyline, they are owned by S.E.Hinton. How jealous I am. :-p_

Chapter One

Soda POV

I strolled home from the DX on my own. Steve was staying longer so he could talk to Evie, I decided to leave them too it and being a sixteen year-old I figured nothing bad could come of it. I didn't think Darry would flip of about it like he would if it were Ponyboy, because Ponyboys our younger brother, and well, I can use my head. I didn't this time. It was getting quite dark and I hummed to myself happily, brushing my soft blonde hair out of my eyes. I smiled at a girl as I walked past her and her friends, she smiled back. There was no-one else on the street, it was just me now. Suddenly as I walked past an alleyway I felt strong hands grab my arms and waist and pull me backwards and a low voice whispering, "Hello pretty," in my ear. I didn't have time to scream or fight them. I glanced out at the street just as I was pulled behind the alley and it disappeared from view. I fought at the hands desperately and swung round catching the guy in the jaw. It was only then that I realised who it was. six soc's, all eighteen and over were surrounding me. I swore to myself, there was no way I could fight all of them. One of them lunged towards me but I dodged out the way and he threw another a punch which missed. I kicked him in the side panicking but one of them hit me in the head. I fell against the wall dazed, trying to get focus back and stop myself from blacking out. It was the chance they needed. Swiftly they grabbed me round my waist and slammed my back forcefully on the rough ground. I cried out in pain and attempted to struggle but two of them grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. Another sat on my chest so I found it hard to breathe. He threw a hand tight over my mouth and leaned sickingly close to me.

"Let's have some fun, eh pretty?" he smirked.

I bit his hand and he smacked me round my face, catching my cheekbone. He hit me again, this time catching my jaw and mouth. I became aware that my lip was bleeding badly. The soc leant forwards, a look of evil in his eye. I suddenly realised that he could do anything to me and nobody would know. Nobody at all. He gently licked the blood off my lip. I kept my mouth tightly closed and hated the feel of his tongue on my face, on my lips. He leant forwards and kissed me, forcing my mouth open and sticking his tongue down my throat. I forced and moved my head to the side, but he started kissing my neck. The other soc's started cheering and began to start unbuttoning my shirt. My chest was starting to hurt real bad and I felt like I was going to pass out at any second. I felt someone's cold hands just above my trousers and realised in shock that they were starting to unbutton them. I screamed but the soc on top of me took advantage of my sudden open mouth. He ran his hands down my bare chest until he reached where they were unbuttoning my trousers. With my hands still pinned above my head, I knew I was powerless to stop it, and I hated that feeling. I groaned and shook my head from side to side. Someone's hand was clamped over my mouth. The soc's mouth was getting further and further down my chest, his hands still fingering the buttons on them trying to undue them. My head was aching and my chest was hurting. I was so frightened. Just as the soc's mouth reached below my belly button, I heard lots of shouting and yelling and the soc's ran off down the street. There were people jumping over me and running past me and lot's of noise. I didn't hear or see them after that. And with my trousers half unfastened and my shirt undone I slowly and thankfully let the pain go away and passed out just as someone shouted, "Soda!"


	2. Safe

Chapter 2 Darrys POV 

Me and the gang were walking up to meet Soda and Steve at the DXs station when it happened. Steve was walking towards us.

"Wheres Soda?" I asked as I saw he wasn't with him.

Steve looked around dimly.

"He was on his way home," he said still looking around.

I felt Ponyboy tense beside me.

"We haven't passed him" Two-bits face was deadly serious. I felt a horrible feeling in the pit fo my stomach. Not happy go lucky Soda, Not him. Suddenly we heard a shout coming from the alley. It sure did sound like Soda.

All of us powered down the alley and sure enough we found soc's crowded round. We crept upon them and I felt Ponyboy let out a moan of sadness. I knew how much he loved Sodapop, hell we all did. There was a soc infront of us with Soda's arms pinned above his head. I could see Soda's hands curled into tight fists. I felt a wave of fury. How dare he even touch my brother let alone hold him down. But I felt even worse when I saw the soc sat on his chest, (his bare chest I noticed) slowly kissing him moving down. Soda's trousers were getting unfastened. I felt sick watching them do this to my younger brother. Pony had his eyes closed. Soda struggled some more but he looked physically and mentally worn out. I leapt forward and the Soc's ran so fast it was unnatural. We all chased them to their and Steve and Two-bit started throwing stones at them. Dally was punching the hell out of a guy in the fornt seat and Ponyboy and Johnny had their arm around some guys neck. I realised the guy Dally was punching was the one who was sat on Soda, who was kissing Soda. I glanced back into the alley. Soda's shirt was unfastened and his bare toned chest was revealed and his jeans were half- unbuttoned. I prayed that they hadn't done anything to him. Please don't let them have done anything. "Soda!" I called out. The soc's drove off in the car leaving the gang swearing and cussing after them. They all ran back to where I was still staring at Soda. Steve reached him first, closely followed by Ponyboy. Steve carefully took Soda's head and placed it in his lap and he softly stroked his hair. Ponyboy glared at him and took Soda's hand tightly. Soda moaned but didn't wake up. I couldn't believe I had let this happen to him. Soda who I loved so much I had failed. Well t wouldn't happen again, Soda would never be let out of my sight, and I'll not let them hurt him again. I walked towards them and Soda.

"We should get him home," I mumbled.

The gang looked extremely pale. I think it was the shock of this happening to Soda. Everybody loved Soda, and he was always so happy, nothing bad ever happened to him. But to see him lying here unconscious and helpless like this… I walked forward and Steve and Ponyboy jumped out of them way. Even bleeding, brusied and unconscious Soda was still ridiculously good-looking. I wondered how he could cope looking like this. I sighed, it must have been the reason they chose him. I sat next to him and slowly put my arm around his neck and around his legs. I picked him up easily, I forgot how light he was. His arm fell motionless down by his side, and his head fell sideways onto my chest. He still wasn't moving. I slowly stood up and with the rest of the gang following me, I lead them back home.

Ponyboy hurried infront and pushed open the door to our house. Carefully I stepped inside and headed towards the sofa. I gingerly lay Soda down on the sofa. He just lay there motionless, his head tilted towards me, his eyes closed, one arm hanging off the side. He looked so young. I stroked his head softly, keeping, for Pony's sake, the tears at bay. ;Ponyboy wasn't though, the tears were streaing down his face as he sat on the floor next to him. Daly, two bit and Johnny all piled together on one seat and Steve walked over to Soda and sat beside Ponyboy too. He rubbed Soda's hand.

"It'll be alright Soda, we're here now," 

Pony's red eyes glared at him with jealously. I went into the kitchen and came back with a flannel, some band aids and some alchohol to rub on the various cuts around him. I sat next to him and glanced down at his still half-unbuttoned trousers. I carefully began to fasten them back. Soda moaned and shook his head for a minute. I took my hands away hastily and he calmed, and flopped back down almost as if he had never moved. I caugh Steve's eye. With his help we managed to pull his shirt over his shoulders. I threw it in the corner, I didn't want to see that shirt again. He had a gash across his stomach and a cut across one cheek. A bruise covered his jaw, and he had a cut lip. His whole stomach was almost completely covered in bruises and scratches. Ponyboy gazed at him, his eyes glazed over. I hated to know what he was thinking.

With the rest of the lads sat watching me, I carefully began to pour alchohol onto the large gash on his stomach. He groaned and scrunched his face up in pain. I hate hurting him even more. Ponyboy let out a squeak and Steves grip on Soda's hand tightened. I continued pouring the alchohol trying to block out the sound of him groaning in pain., I#m doing this for his good, I kept telling myself. Finally, I began dabbing it with some tissues until it was completely cleared. I lifted him up as a wrapped a bandage around his slim figure. I never knew how he stayed to thin, he ate like a horse. I cleared up the rest of him and finally I was satisfied that it was all that I could do to help him.

"When he wakes up, he's gonna hurt like hell," Dally pointed out. He had his arm around Johnny who looked like he was about to collapse.

I nodded in agreement. Walking into the kitchen I pulled out some sleeping tablet I knew me and Pony both used when we couldn't sleep. I nodded. He needed to sleep through the pain, no matter how much I wanted to talk to him. I walked back into the living room.

"Will these work?" I asked Ponyboy.

Ponyboy looked up. "Yeah , they'll knock him right out," he mumbled, " I remember once," he looked back at Soda as though frightened that he would vanish if he took his eyes off him, "I knew I was going to have abad night and that he and Steve were going to be busy the next day. So I brought him a drink and slipped one of them in it, just to make sure that if I did wake up he wouldn't be disturbed. As soon as he drank it it knocked him out,"

I nodded, it would seem to have the effect of Soda, they were powerful pills.

For the next hour or so, we sat around talking. Finally to break the silence, Dally put the tv on and they croweded around that. I couldn't leave him though. Then suddenly, his hand tightened around mine and he let out a moan. His eyes were flickering.

"Shh you guys! He's waking up," I called out to the rest of them.

They all turned round hurriedly, Ponyboy by his side.

Soda's eye's flickered some more before slowly opening to look at us all. He let out a scream.


	3. How could things get worse?

_Thanks for your reviews. And sorry about the mistake mentioned, I didn't realise until you had said it, lol my bad, thanks for saying. I'll re-read my work again and again next time. XxX_

Chapter three

Soda POV

I woke up and found six guys staring down at me. My instant thought was that the soc's were back and I panicked, screaming and leaning back into the sofa. I realised it was a mistake after I felt a strong pain swipe through my stomach, nearly making me pass out again. Somebody had hold of my hand, and I tried to pull away but they held on tight.

"Shh little buddy, its only us," I heard a familiar voice say. My vision returned and I realised that Darry was holding my hand and the gang were behind him. Poor Ponyboy looked like he may pass out. I put an arm round my stomach as it hurt again and was surprised to feel a bandage wrapped around me.

"What happened?" I whispered weakly, my head throbbing like hell. I wish they would all look somewhere else. Steve came over, his face white, and walked behind me, his hands on my bare shoulders. I shivered. In a flashback I suddenly remembered what happened and I struggled out of his grasp. He lifted his hands up quickly as though they had been burned. I turned round and stared at him, trying to calm down. He knelt down so he was face to face to me.

"Sorry Soda, my bad" he whispered. I smiled at him slightly, letting him know it was ok. I sighed, rubbing my stomach tensely.

"Are you ok buddy?" Darry asked his hand on my forehead. "You're awful hot,"

I smiled at him. "I'm fine," I lied.

Right now all I wanted to do was to get up out off the sofa and as far away from everybody's eyes as possible. I wanted to take a never-ending shower. I felt so dirty, so wrong. And yet I plastered my smile on my face as though nothing was wrong. I couldn't let them know how I was feeling, couldn't let them know what I thought. I caught Pony's eye. He knew. He could tell from looking at me. I quickly looked away and went to stand up.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower," I said.

Darry pushed a hand firmly on my chest.

"No, honey I think its best you rested here."

I struggled with what to say. I couldn't. I needed to wash myself. I felt myself getting angrier and angrier as my desperation to get a shower and wipe off all the dirty soc's increased.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled. I pushed Darry's hand off me and jumped up, wincing in pain as my stomach clenched.

Everybody stared at me in shock. Darry grabbed hold of my arm. I had forgotten how strong he was.

"No soda," he said firmly, pulling me back to the chair.

"Get off me!" I repeated, struggling .

Darry looked to the gang as if to say, 'help me!' Dally ran over as Johnny pulled a whimpering Ponyboy out of the way. Why couldn't they let me have a shower. I was so dirty, them soc's hands had been on me… they're lips… I shivered. I needed to wash myself! I struggled harder but Dally grabbed my other arm and they both forced me down on the sofa. I yelled out in pain as my stomach hurt again. I pulled ta my arms but they wouldn't move. I saw Darry motion to Steve to take his place. Good, I thought, Steve's weaker. Darry released his hand from my arm and Steve's was immediately in place. I struggled and my arm broke free. Dally sat on me. On my lower chest below my gash. He pressed my arms up above my head. I froze, memories of the night coming back to me. I went mad. I shook and yelled and screamed and fought all for I was worth. I couldn't take much more of this.

Ponyboy's POV

What had happened to Soda? He was desperate to get away. I knew he was ill, I knew he was hurt. But he was so determined to escape. I had seen Darry head t the table where the tablets were. He picked them up and headed back over. I sighed. I knew what was coming. Johnny apparently did too, because he placed a firm hand on my shoulder, ad forced me to sit in Darry's chair. He perched on the edge, his hand never leaving me.

Soda screamed again, and quick as anything, Darry slipped a few tablets into his open mouth. Caught off guard and unaware as to what they were, Soda coughed and swallowed. He instantly calmed. He couldn't move because Dally was still sat on him. He merely turned his head and gazed at him, his eyes glazing over.

"Oh Darry," he whispered.

Tears in his eyes, Darry gently stroked Soda's hair back. My stomach lurched and tears streamed down my face. Soda's eyes flickered. His handsome features softened. His eyes slowly closed and his body became motionless once more as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Dallys POV

As soon as I felt the kids body go limp underneath me, I jumped off him. I hated what I had had to do, but by the look of Darry's face, he hated what he had done more. And Christ! Who could blame him? He forced his brother to take sleeping tablets when it was clear his brother wanted anything but that. He was crying.

"Soda I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry,"

He slipped an arm around Soda's neck and an arm under his legs and picked him up easily. Either all those months of working at the building site had worn off, or Soda was incredibly light. He picked him up and carried him into their room. We all sat there in silence, the only sound was Ponyboys various sniffs in between sobs. I could tell he was upset with Darry. Darry came back in looking terrible. He headed over to Ponyboy but Pony drew back.

"Ponyboy-"

Pony glared at him.

"He didn't want to go to sleep," he hissed.

"Pony I had too!" Darry protested.

"NO! No you didn't. You made him! You forced him to do something. And now he's out of it. He better wake up."

Darry frowned. "Of course he'll wake up, Pony don't be so stupid,"

He froze at his unsympathetic choice of words. I must admit, it did sound a bit harsh. But hell, he'd get over it.

"I hate you," he hissed and ran into his room to here Soda was. Darrys eyes widened, a look of hurt and disbelief shining out of them.

He turned to us and my eyes widened too.

"We better go," I said hastily, "Come on Johnny, Two-bit, Steve," I mumbled to them and we all walked out leaving a heartbroken Darry stood there, his tears only heard by himself.


End file.
